summer heat
by Dark side of the moon32
Summary: Inuyasha is in heat. Kagome is lookin good right now to him. He goes to her time hoping to escape it will he last in the era of miniskirts and bikinis. inukag mirsan
1. heat

Ok this is my first inuyasha fanfic. Also if your not old enough or to immature enough to read this don't. What the hell I'm I saying that for? Most of you guys are going to anyways. I have seen you people with lemons in fanfic. Most of you guys go crazy.

Ok this first chapter contains a lemon for mir/san its happening in this because they won't be in another chapter for a while. Tell me if it is any good or not its my first one.

On with the story………………………………...

Sesshomaru was walking near his brother's village, when a smell hit him like a lighting storm. It was inuyasha's scent, kind of like he was aroused, but longer lasting. Sesshomaru chuckled to him self. So little brother it's finally come, this should be very amusing. Let's see if someone would want to mate a half breed.

"Kagome get your ass on a move! We don't have all day woman!" Inuyasha screamed. As he walked near her.

"Don't tell me what to do jerk!" kagome a yelled back as she looked up at inuyasha with fire in her eyes.

"Damn she is sexy when she is angry," inuyasha gasped, where the hell did that come form. He looked down at Kagome as he said that. Fear in his eyes he was hoping that what he was thinking wasn't coming next.

Kagome was memorized, did he just say that…….no It couldn't be he loves kikyo? Doesn't he? Kagome avoided his eyes sight; she was looking down when something got her attention. She looked at what it was; it was very long poking at the side of inuyasha's pants. O my god it couldn't be…. She gasped and blushed at the same time as she turned away. Inuyasha was confused. Why is she blushing? That's when he notice what she was staring at. O shit! He screamed in his mind. When did that happen? He blushed very red; his face looked like a tomato. Why is this happening?

"Um I gotta go," he panicked as he ran into the forest. I can't believe she seen that, but she was looking sexy when she blushed. I could have just rip off her skirt and fucked her brains out. What? Why am I thinking like Miroku?

Kagome was still in shock. This wasn't like inuyasha at all. Did I do that to him? Was he thinking of me? Kagome blushed at the though, She was happy for some reason. Maybe I have a chance with him after all. That's all kagome was thinking of until a noise disturbed her behind some bushes. It sounded like moaning? No was it the wind? She couldn't tell, so she just decided to head to the well to go home. I'm sure inuyasha won't mind for the time being. It's not like he can't argue with the way he is acting.

"Wind tunnel!" miroku yelled as he sucked a lesser demon in his wind tunnel. The battle field was clean with nothing but blood, guts, and a very sweaty monk. Miroku was in pain the ant demon he killed gave him a slash across the face. I wonder what my beloved sango is doing. Maybe I should check on her at the hot springs. He walked off with a perverted grin on his face half smirking. He followed the road until he found her sitting naked talking to herself on a rock. Miroku creped up behind the water fall. Quite the body little sango has on her. I wonder if it is a smooth as it looks.

"Miroku why did I have to fall in love with you, I guess I will never have you with all the women you fool around with," sango said sounding half heartbroken. Miroku couldn't believe what she just said. He knew he loved sango very much, yet he had no Idea she loved him also. Knows my chance to do what I always wanted to do since the first time I put my eyes on her. He walked out from behind the water fall trying to sneak up on her. Sango my dear, you sure have weak senses. This is too easy. He went down under water real quietly. He was in front of her know he could tell by seeing her legs under water. He jumped up out of the water in front of her only to receive a small gasp from sango.

"Miroku wha-" she didn't get to finish, because miroku crashed he lips in to hers. She was shocked at first but only deepened the kiss. He trailed his tongue across her lips begging for entrance, which she gratefully accepted. There tongues collided in to each other twirling in a motion. Sango moaned in the pleasure of the kiss. The kiss lasted for a minute, when the finished they were gasping for breath. Sango looked into his eyes knowing what he wanted next. She gave him a nod to let him know she wanted him as bad as he needed her. Miroku started to suck on her neck leaving trails of kisses. She shivered in the pleasure. His fingers rubbed over her nipples causing her to moan once again. He lowered himself near her tits. His hands were juggling them. He put one in his mouth and started to suck on it . Sango gripped his hair yanking it. She leaned back moaning more. He was licking one while his other hand shot near her pussy playing with it. Sango felt like she was going to explode. He licked from her tits down to her pussy licking her folds. She couldn't take anymore she had an orgasm. She cried out in pleasure still gripping his hair. Miroku licked the juices taking in the taste. He stood up as he took off his ropes tossing them to the side. Sango got on her knees and stroked his Member. Licking his tip sliding it in and out of her mouth. Miroku moaned he toke his hand and put it in the back of her head telling her to go on. She went faster and faster spiting on his member and sucking even harder. There was a sucking noise turning him on even more. He couldn't take it any more he picked her up and put her on the rock with her legs wrapped around him. He entered her smashing her barrier. She cried in pain as she dug her finger nails in his neck. He shivered in pain. Miroku let his member stay in her letting her adjust to his size. Miroku started to pump faster and faster making sango cry out his name. He kept going so fast that a smacking noise of his balls smacking her ass cheeks was happening. He couldn't last much longer he cam right in her. He fell on top of her both gasping for breath. They both stayed like that for a while until a slumber toke over.

Ok guys here was the first chapter with mir/san it's the only one with them for a while so I decided to put the lemon for them on this chapter. It's my first one but not last for this so I'm glad. The next is nothing but inu/kag


	2. inukag lemon

Whoa…..that's more reviews than I expected, but I'm not complaining at all. I don't know if I should have sesshomaru hook up with anyone or not, yet I'm still trying to decide on what to do with him…….Thanks for the reviews everyone. I got over 200 hits.

On with the story………………………………...

"Mom! I'm home," Kagome yelled quietly as she looked over the kitchen counter to see if her mom was out in the hallway. Hmmm must not be home she though. I wonder if she left a note. She looked up to notice a tiny sticking note hung on the fridge door. It was a little smeared a little, so she could barely read it.

Kagome, we went to Hawaii for two weeks. I know you're mad but I already called school and told them you were going to be out for a month due to a death in the family. Your aunt in New York they fell for it to so you're ok until you get back. There's money in the dresser in my room, but there is a lot so spend it on what you need nothing else.

Love,

Mom

"At least she left money," kagome whispered to herself. I wonder what inuyasha is doing….. Kagome walked up to her room getting panties and a bra ready to take a shower. When the phone rang to stop her. She ran down the stairs almost tripping on the way down.

Kagome picked up the phone already having a clue who it was. "hello?"

"Kagome it's me," came the voice of hobo.

"O hi hojo," kagome said disappointedly. Damn! Not him can't he just take a hint, yet he was the densest guy in our class.

"I wanted to know if you wanna go out with me to the movies, but it's a double date so bring a guy for my friend if you come k," Homo said almost begging her.

"Hojo I don't have any gay friends, and I don't want to I have some business to take care of anyway," she said trying to sound nice he was ticking her off a little.

"Ok see you later kagome," after that ho ho hung up the phone. Glad that's over he never learns. Now where was I? o yea shower. Kagome ran up stairs closing the door.

With inuyasha………………………………...

Damn….Damn…..DAMN! It won't go down for anything. Stupid thing I could just cut it off. No I couldn't but still. I never act this way, unless I see kagome naked I get pretty happy. What? That's what I mean I don't think like that. Where's kagome? Stupid wench she left I bet. I going there to see what's taking her so long. With that he dashed through his forest to the well. He jumped in seeing a familiar blue light surround him. He jumped out of the well running to her house. He walked in her room catching a strong sent of her coming from her dresser. Hmmm….. I wonder what's in there. He walked over to the dresser opening the doors only to pick up a thong only having no idea what it was. What the fuck? He licked it getting only a taste of laundry detergent making him go blahhhh….

What the hell was that? I think I got an idea at what this is a head thingy I think I saw some one wearing this before on there head. He put it over his head looking disappointed. What's so special about this? He looked in the dresser only to find some thing different, a bra. Ear muffs? She got me ear muffs? O well might as well try them on. He finished snapping them on. Let's see what I look like in these. He walked over to the mirror looking at himself. I look stupid, but for some reason I like it.

Kagome shut to water off wrapping a towel around her. Where did I but my things before hojo called? O that's right my room. She walked in only to find the most shocking and funniest sight in her life.

"Inuyasha! Get them off right now! It was hard for her to yell and giggle at the same time.( is that even possible?)

Inuyasha looked over to see kagome in only a towel. God she is sexy I can't take it much longer. He looked down to see an old friend resurface form his pants. Damnit not that again. Inuyasha wasn't listening, he was to busy trying to think of gross thoughts to get his dick to go down.

"Inuyasha! Are you even listening I can- kagome looked down to see what he was looking at. O no not that again. She turned red almost immediately. That's it I can't wait anymore. Inuyasha walked over to kagome wrapping his arm around her waist looking deep into her eyes.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" kagome asked as she stared back at him. She was enjoying the warmth of his body heat to even care for his answer.

"I need you so bad kagome, tell me you love me," Inuyasha said as he stared at her some more. This isn't like him she though, but gave him the only answer she could think of.

"Yes I do, but you love kikyo don't you?" she asked hoping he would say no.

"I used to but not know, how am I suppose to fuck dirt and bones?" inuyasha asked. That's what was all that was said before they kissed lovingly. It was heaven for them both the second kiss they shared together. Inuyasha licked kagome's lips to make her open her mouth. There tongues searched each others mouths for taste. Kagome felt something wet going on between the legs. Inuyasha took of her towel checking out her perfect body. Beautiful he though. He lowered him self squeezing and sucking her nipples at the same time. Kagome moaned load enough for the whole block to hear. She took of the bra and thong from his head. She started to rub his ears. Only to receive a purr form inuyasha. He raised him self again kissing her some more while he took his hand and started to finger her. She kept moaning harder and harder. He went faster and faster causing her to grap his hair she had her first orgasm.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed real load. He could only smirk at her enjoying that he made her fill pleasure for her first time. He licked her juices and started to lick all over her her body and up. Kagome only kept rubbing his ears. Kagome took of inuyasha's clothes tossing them to the side licking his body while she did it. She placed her smooth hands on his dick stroking it softly only to get a moan for inuyasha. She then gasp at his size it looked even bigger once it was out of his pants. How am I going to fit this in me she though. O well might as well see what it taste like. She than put his dick in his mouth sucking softly on it. Inuyasha moaned even louder than kagome did when she did that. He grapped the back of her head and started to move in faster and faster. Kagome was surprised at first but only became happy to see the look on her inuyasha's face.

"I'm going to bust kagome," he whispered to her.

"Then cum in my mouth," she whispered back. He moaned as he released in her mouth. Kagome felt a wet liquid come in her mouth. She only swallowed it. Inuyasha picked her up and placed he on the bed doggie style.

"Kagome you ready," he asked her. She looked up at him and gave a nod. With that he inserted his dick in her tight pussy. Here it goes she though. With one quick thrust he broke her barrier. She screamed in pain as she gripped her sheets. He let he adjust to her size then started to pump. She moaned loader each time. The pain started to go away and only left pleasure. He moaned as they changed positions. Kagome was now on top of inu jumping up and down in a rhythm. There was load clapping nose as she did that. Kagome looked down at inuyasha noticing his facial expression. I can't believe I'm doing this to him. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to her wall and started to fuck her on it. Kagome moaned as another orgaism was coming. Inuyasha notice that her folds were starting to tighten. No not yet kagome keep going I'm still not done he though.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed second time only leave two years of ear damage to inu. He was happy when he found out kagome wanted more. He the took her to the kitchen and started fucking her on the table. She moaned as she put one of inu's ears in her mouth (they were clean) and started to suck the tips. Inu moaned in pleasure. The kitchen table broke in half from all the weight. They didn't mind though he only carried her to the couch bending her over as they both pulled into each other. Finally inu was done. What should I do? I can't give her a pup yet I'll just have to cum on the floor. Kagome turned around as if noticing inu's trouble.

"Its ok inuyasha you can cum in my mouth again," she told him. Inuyasha was shocked. Damn she is perfect. He pulled out of her as she got to her knees and started to lick up and down his cock. She started to put the tip in and out of her mouth just as he cam in her again. She swallowed again. They were both tired physically. Inuyasha looked down to notice kagome was sleeping. He carried her to her room and the both cuddled up and fell asleep.

Was that hot or not? Whoa…… kagome turned out to be a little freak in bed for inu. I don't know do you guys want more lemons or what? Review and tell me. Also again thanks for the reviews everyone.


	3. shower action

Ok this is the last chapter and it's short. I have found a new idea I don't know if it's good but I'm going to try it out. Thx for the reviews everyone, and kaggy I'm a guy.

On with the story………………………………...

Inuyasha woke up in the morning with his arm around kagome. He was baffled about last night, but he wasn't complaining any. He looked down her at sleeping figure wondering what to do next. 'We just mated and yet I'm still confused at what to do. I haven't even marked her properly yet. Also what is even worse that I'm still in heat. Heh she did moan a lot. It still is in my mind they way she moved up and down, down and up. I will take pleasure in the next time also' inuyasha though. He kept thinking of ways to make her feel him until she started to stir in her sleep. "Mmmmmmhhhhhhhmmmmmm" inuyasha harder" Kagome moaned in her sleep. He looked at her smirking, "heh I'll give her something to moan about" He whispered to himself. She smelled of his sent it was a wonderful thing to inuyasha. He started he get up when a little friend started to come out again. This time it took longer to rise, but it was coming. "Fuck not again," he though. Just when he though it wouldn't get worse something happened to ruin his manhood forever. "Sit," kagome said in her sleep. WAMMMM! He went dick first to the ground. "Thissss isss worrrssseee th th then gettttinn getting sho shot withhhh a a arow," he barley even could talk. Kagome only smiled in her sleep thinking wonderful dreams of children with inu to even notice. He tried to get up only to fall on his ass, but he got it after about ten tries. He pretty much limped to the kitchen looking for ramen. "I know she has some kind of food somewhere," he though. He smelled something coming from the closet. He went over to open it, but when he did that everything fell on him. "Fuck!" he screamed in his mind. He hurried up and tried putting everything in the closet when he came across something that got his attention. It was a picture of kagome and some guy with long black hair. She looked exactly like the man in the picture, almost as if they were related. He couldn't figure out, so he decided to chuck it in with the rest of the junk.

Kagome woke up feeling the happiest she has ever felt. Well if you take out the pain she felt in her lower section, yet she enjoyed it to much to even care. She looked around for inu panicking that he left her. Until a loud noise was heard down stairs. "inuyasha you can't even be quite," she blurted out. She sighed and pick up the covers wrapping them around her. She hurried down stairs to inu. When she got there she noticed that he didn't have any clothes on much to her viewing pleasure.

"Stupid bitch and her contraptions," he said pissed off a little. Kagome heard him call her a bitch and wasn't to happy about it. She figured that he was her bitch the way she made him moan the other night. She also noticed that he was to busy doing what ever he was doing to even notice her. She grinned a grin that would make naraku shake in his pants.

"Heh bitch trying to sneak up on me eh? Well let's see if she can handle something I got planed. One. Two. Three." with that she jumped at him trying to scare him a little. He turned around shaking and fell to the ground as acting if he was playing dead.

"Hehehehe, Inuyasha you can stop playing around know," she didn't get a respond.

"Inuyasha? This isn't funny anymore…..inuyasha please quit it," she lowered her self to the ground shaking him.

"Inuyasha pl-" she didn't finish. He jumped up pinning her to the ground. She was freaked out when he did that. Inuyasha smelled her fear and started to lick her neck and jaw line. Kagome shivered wanting to have more but she needed a shower first before anymore love making was going to happen. She wanted to get out more and show him the world. It seemed like right when she though that he got off her and helped her up.

"Inuyasha I'll be back I'm going to take a shower," she told him. With that she walked up stairs leaving an inuyasha behind. He just wanted some food, and much to his pleasure he found some chips and started to eat them.

Kagome got in the shower leaning against the wall thinking. 'What will happen now? We did everything we could do except he didn't mark me. Maybe I'll just wait a little longer or…..I don't know' she though. Inuyasha who finished the bag of chips in a mater of seconds rushed up stairs. He decided to sneak up on her and scare her a little. He crouched a little. He then heard kagome sigh. I can't take it anymore this is my time to mark her to be mine. He threw open the shower door and walked in fully clothed. Kagome looked up and gasped, but he kissed her before she could do anything. She opened her mouth and there tongues started to rotate around each other. They both moaned, yet inuyasha was moaning more. She took of his clothes and dropped them in the shower. He then started to lick from her neck down to her breast and nippled at them. Kagome moaned as she rubbed his ears. Inuyasha stuck his finger in her mouth and she started to suck on it lightly. Kagome's other hand went down to his dick and started to stroke it in a smooth pace. Inu moaned with kagome's nipple in his mouth. He took his other hand and started to finger her again. Kagome's grip tightened on his hair and started to yank at it. He went faster and faster until she orgasm on his finger. Inu started to lick it up only to have the water to wash away the juices before he got a taste. Kagome got on her knee's and to suck his cock twirling her tongue around the tip of it causing inu to moan. This time he didn't want to bust in her mouth, he wanted to cum in her. Kagome stood up face to face with inu.

"Kagome I have to ask you something," inu asked. He then looked in her eyes to see if she was listing to him

"What is it inuyasha,' she asked. While still stroking his dick.

"I wanna know if you wanna be mine and only mine," inuyasha said as he looked to the side of the shower hoping that she won't reject him. The unexpected happened next. Kagome started to cry lightly. Inuyasha though he did something wrong, so he put his arms around her.

"Why are you crying kagome? Did I do something wrong?" inuyasha asked. She then looked up and kissed him lightly on the nose.

"I'm crying because I'm happy inu, and yes I will be yours," inuyasha looked at her with joy as he picked her up. Kagome spread her legs so inu could insert his large member in her. He stuck his member in only half way be for kagome started to moan load. He stuck his hands on the back of her ass and started to thrust her back and forth back and forth. Inuyasha moaned as he pounded her on the wall of the shower. The water had there hair stuck to there back, and the droplets of water hit the ground. Inuyasha then put kagome down on the shower floor and started to fuck her on the ground. They both couldn't last much longer now there time was up. With that the both cam at the same time. Inu fell on top of her both breathing heavily.

"Kagome this will hurt so be ready," inuyasha looked down at kagome as she nodded a yes. Inuyasha bit her neck hard. Kagome gasped in pain and wrapped her hands around inu. He then licked up her blood. They were both bound together now. The fell asleep with the shower still going.

End!

Ok there ya guys go……


	4. ok you win

So you guys want me to keep going? I don't know I might it depends if anyone wants me to finish. I usually get like 400 hit's a chapter and I am starting to think the story is bad or something.


	5. the tease

Kagome woke up in the morning on her bed. "How did I end up from the shower to the bed?" she though. Inuyasha carried her last night and dried her off before placing her on the bed. She was still naked, but wasn't wet though. "I wonder where Inuyasha is…" she thought.

"Damn Kagome's time is more dangerous then I though last time," He whispered to him self as he jumped across buildings. "Heh stupid humans to bad there weak. They even couldn't put up a fight with Shippo," he said again. Inuyasha wanted to take a stroll in the modern era after his friend kept coming out of his pants. He wanted to take a stroll to see if it will go down, but much to my pleasure (the author) he ran into the beach…….. (He's fucked now…). "What the hell…." he said. He looked all around only to notice girls in very short skirts, even shorter then Kagomes. He looked around until he was beginning to be stared at by all the girls on the beach. Even the ones with boyfriends.

"He is so hot," "Look at those ears," "Damn what a body," "What an ass," "Hey come here baby let us show you a good time sexy," replied by a number of girls at the beach. A girl with short black hair with a yellow thingy that went around her head came up and smacked him in the ass. Inuyasha jumped up surprised.

"What the hell was that for bitch! Are you fuckin stupid," he yelled at her. He was hoping that would stop the girls but he was wrong….dead wrong.

"Hey I love guys with a temper, come over and show us what you are packing under you pa-" the girl looked down. She was amazed by his size that she wanted to say "what the hell is that?"

"Whoa…..HEY EVERYONE CHECK OUT THAT THING!" she screamed as she pointed at his dick. Inuyasha wanted to blush as a number of people even the guys looked.

"Holy shit" "God damn……it's like three feet" "How does that guy have that much blood?" "Hey baby don't just show us show every girl at the beach and we might considering have an orgy with you baby…." "O how I would love to slide that up and down my pussy"

Inuyasha looked around amazed at the people at the beach checking out his package. Until a guy came up and did the wrong thing…….he grabbed his dick and started to move it up and down. "SON OF A BITCH!" Inuyasha screamed in his mind while he knocked the dude out into the ocean which was like fifty yards away. Everyone gasped at his strength, yet it only made them more into him. Inuyasha did the only thing he could thing of…. He ran.

"Where you going baby? Come back here and fuck me now! O by the way my name is Yuka and I'll be looking for you honey," she said. She wasn't the only one who was mad because he was leaving, but he had to get back to Kagome. On his way home he noticed that every girl was looking at him with lust. It made him feel like a ruler of women, yet he didn't like any of them. He got home with no trouble at all, except when he walked in kagome was wearing nothing but a bra and panties cooking food. "Fuck just what I needed" he though. Kagome looked over and saw inuyasha.

"Baby!" she screamed. She ran over and crushed him in a bear hug. Inuyasha returned it and started to kiss her neck. Kagome started to moan and rubbed up against his body with her tits. Inuyasha smiled and put his ands on her ass and started to stroke it, while Kagome turned around and put her ass up against inuyasha's dick and started to go up and down. Inuyasha was about to fuck her before she walked into the kitchen.

"Teaser," he whispered while heading off with her. Kagome looked at him knowing that she messed with the wrong thing especially a crazy demon in heat.

"Sorry Inuyasha I can't make love today I'm still hurt down there, but I can do something else since dinner I going to be done in an hour," Kagome said as she got on her knees. Inuyasha though he knew what she was going to do, but he was wrong he knew that by the time she pushed him down in the chair after taking off her bra and his pants. She took his dick and slide it into her tities while she closed them pushing up and down on his dick. "Fuck that feels good with her smooth skin" he though. Kagome started to lick his tip as it slide back and forth. She spit on it and the wetness made it go faster and faster. Inuyasha started to moan while Kagome opened her mouth sliding his dick back and forth. Her Silvia made him want to burst as she sucked hard on his dick. Kagome started to lick his balls in a rhyme. (fuck that was hardcore lime it's not done yet) "Who's your mommy bitch," Kagome whispered to him.(that was funny, but hey some one said that to me before) "You are…" he replied. Kagome started to slide his dick faster and faster through her tits that Inuyasha cam all over her face and hands. She looked at inuyasha as she licked it up off her fingers and hands like she was stuck in the desert with no water. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and put her on his lap kissing her neck some more.

"How did you learn how to do that? If I found out you had another guy I will kill him," he said. Kagome blushed and looked away.

"Um…..let's just say that my Grandpa has these tapes and I like to watch them. That is how I learned, there wasn't anyone else and there will never be," she replied.

"Can we watch them now since the food isn't done yet bitch?" inuyasha said. Kagome looked at inuyasha teasingly.

"You mean that you're my bitch…….bitch……yes we can let's go," she replied. They walked out in to the living room and inuyasha sat down as kagome put in a tape. She sat down by inuyasha as a picture of humans came on fucking. Inuyasha looked at the guys size. "Are humans really that small?" he though. Kagome looked at inuyasha with love knowing that nobody could replace him.

Ok I hope you guys are happy………………..That was some real girl power at what happened to inu…..No lemon really on this chapter I hope no one minds………I can't believe that there isn't as much guys on here then I though. I guess girls must love sex more then us. Also that is the first female that mention that she was a perv on here wait a go you're the first I seen.


	6. extra lovin

Ok I got my first two flames ever…..Let me start on trashing both of you fags…..Megan H. If I wanted to know what you think of my story I would ask. Also, the way you act tells me that you have no street smarts and no friends…… I am trying something different that no story really has and that's the way me and my friends act in real life, but I have never seen it any other story like this, so I guess that makes me a real guy I don't wanna know what the hell you are. "It is rated m, should be tasteful" shut the fuck up dumb bitch. Have you even wrote a story yet? Ok now Kohaku let me start with you fucking coward. Why do you have to be anon? Herpes? You need to learn how to spell you fuckin stupid fuck. Also, porn stars get tested for any sexual disease like herpes, clap, aids, and warts on there balls………I don't masturbate….much……How can I get turned on to something I wrote? Well I did on this, but that isn't the point. Other than that thx for the reviews everyone……..

IMPORTANT NOTE! This is a very hardcore alert…..This is going to surprise you all……I bet you never seen this in a lemon ever (grin)

Inuyasah woke up in the morning with Kagome in his lap. He rubbed his head trying to figure out what happened. 'Fuck….ok tape, then the food, Then we have to buy yet another table… .' he though. He looked down at the beautiful teen in his lap. Inuyasha couldn't help, but smile at her as she snuggled into his neck. Inuyasah looked at her for a good forty minutes before she started to open her eyes.

"Inuyasha.." she said, as she started to kiss him softly on his cheek. Inuyasha started to move his claws through her hair.

"I have to take a shower, so don't leave," Kagome said commandingly. Inuyasha nodded, and started heading for the living room. He sat down on the couch, but after he put in a movie called "Forrest Gump" (That movie roxers my boxers) and started to watch it. He was on the part when some little girl was screaming "Run Forrest Run!" when a smell hit him. It was coming close to Kagome's front door, it smelled like roses and peaches mixed. He heard a knock……then two……then three. He didn't know if he should get it or not, but while he was thinking Kagome already answered it.

"Yuka! Where have you been?" Kagome asked, while she hugged her.

"I been working over at the beach with a bunch of hot guys," she replied. Kagome chuckled, that was like Yuka alright.

"Well don't stand out here all day come in," Kagome said, as she grabbed Yuka's hand and pulling her in the living room.

"O Kagome there was this really hot guy there yesterday. He had doggie ears and sexy arrogant golding eyes, and he had silver hair……He was hot!" Yuka yelled. Kagome was surprised that Inuyasha would go to the beach of all places in Japan.

"O by the way Yuka…..my boyfriend is here," Kagome replied. Yuka looked at her giving a dangerous smile.

"Is it the two timing to jealous boyfriend of yours," Yuka asked, while looking at Kagome.

"Yes, I believe you met him before," Kagome replied.

"What are yo-" Yuka looked up only to see the handsome half demon form before.

"You!" they both said at the same time. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome putting his arm around her waist.

"Kagome so this is your boyfriend? Damn your lucky sweetie I would do anything for just to sleep with him," Yuka said. Kagome started to blush as pictures of there love making came back into her mind. Yuka noticed her blush, but she wasn't going to mess with Kagome right now.

"So Kagome you finally went all the way eh? About time I was beginning to worry," Yuka muttered the last part.

"Ok let's go up to my room for a little bit," Kagome said, as she took Inuyasha's hand dragging him up stairs. Yuka followed behind Inuyasha checking out his ass.

"Ok so what do you guys wanna do?" Kagome asked.

"I don't care," Inuyasha said, while holding Kagome in his lap.

"Why don't we play truth or dare Kagome," Yuka replied.

"Ok, but I get to go first though," Kagome replied.

"Ok truth or dare?" Yuka asked. Kagome looked at Inuyasha hoping that if she chose dare it will be with him.

"Dare," Kagome replied plainly.

"Ok I dare you to take off all of Inuyasha's clothes with your teeth," Yuka demanded.

"WHAT! NO WAY IS SHE DOING THAT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Don't worry Inuyasha it's a dare so I have to do it," Kagome said, as she started to take off his top.

"Feh," Inuyasha huffed out. Yuka watched with glee when Inuyasha's chest was exposed. Then Kagome started to leave trails of kisses going down his chest to his stomach. Yuka wanted to do what Kagome was doing so bad that she felt wetness in her legs. Inuyasha caught both of them aroused; it couldn't make him though he was already horny enough as it was. Kagome finally got Inuyasha's pants off exposing his dick. Yuka looked at his size amazed. Not in her life time has she seen something this big, and fat.

"Ok Yuka, truth or dare?" Kagome asked. Yuka looked at Kagome with out a moment's hesitation.

"Dare," she replied. Kagome looked at Inuyasha knowing that his heat was killing him with two girls playing some crazy sex game thing. She felt bad, but was about to pay him back for his suffering.

"Come here baby," Kagome commanded, as Yuka came over and pulled her off of Inuyasha's lap. Yuka and Kagome started to kiss each other licking both of each others lips. There little tongues started to twirl around in a motion. Yuka put her hand on the back of Kagome's head deepening the kiss. Inuyasha watched them two go at it, yet he was about to explode if this was to keep going. Kagome lowered her hand into Yuka's skirt playing with her pussy. Yuka started to moan, but returned the favor as she lifted up Kagome's shirt and started to suck on her nipples getting a moan out of her as well. They

Both took off there clothes at the same time and Yuka started to eat Kagome out. Kagome leaned back up against the ground, as she put her hand on Yuka's head. Kagome started to moan as Yuka stuck her tongue in her pussy swirling it around. She cam into Yuka's mouth, yet Yuka started to lick up her juices. Now it was Yukas turn for some fun. She leaned against Kagome's wall, as Kagome started to lick her folds. Yuka started to Moan loader than Kagome did, but the reason why now is that Kagome started to finger her. Inuyasha watched from the bed naked. After Yuka cam, they started to kiss again. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha grinning devilishly.

"Wanna join baby?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded, without even hesitating. Kagome and Yuka started to crawl over to Inuyasha. Kagome got on the bed and started to kiss him all over his face, she even started to lick him. Yuka was about to go up and kiss him, but he turned away from her.

"Sorry, but only Kagome gets to kiss me," He whispered. Yuka didn't get mad or anything, she didn't care as long as she was able to fuck him. Kagome looked at Inuyasha lovingly when he said that. Yuka started to kiss Inuyasha on his body, she then started to travel to his dick leaving trails of kisses from his chest to abs. Kagome started to join her, both of them started to stroke his large dick. Inuyasha moaned as there soft tongues started to trace around his head. Kagome started to suck him up as Yuka went down and started to suck his balls. Kagome sucked his dick hard enough to see spit flying off as she pulled away and started to lick the bottom of his dick head. She then went back in closing her eyes as she made slurping noises. Inuyasha started to lean back in pleasure, he put his hands on the back of there heads. Yuka started to lick up his sack to his dick and started to lick around it. Kagome and Yuka started to lick each others tongues and Inuyasha's dick at the same time. Yuka started take his dick and put it into her big tities. Yuka and Kagome started to lick it at the same time, while Yuka started to move them back and forth. Inuyasha stuck his claws into both of there clits moving them faster and faster. They all three moaned at the same pace.

"Ok come up here now," Inuyasha said, as he laid on the bed. Kagome got up on Inuyasha's lap sticking his dick into her pussy. While Yuka put her Pussy in Inuyasha's mouth. Kagome jumped up and down moaning load, as Yuka started to grind on Inuyasha's tongue moaning just as load. Yuka leaned into Kagome Kissing her while they both were grinding on him. Yuka started to suck on Kagome's nipples as she moved faster and faster. Inuyasha felt like he was going to burst as Kagome and Yuka switched places. He was going to go extra special for Kagome. Yuka's folds were very tight, but after a little screaming of pain she got him in. Yuka started to sweat with Inuyasha's cock in her. She leaned back putting her hands on Inuyasha's legs. She started to grind faster and faster, jumping up and down. Kagome kept kissing Inuyasha on the lips. He started to rub up both of there bodies playing with there nipples. He was going to explode now, and he didn't want it in Yuka. He pulled her off and started to jack off to get it out. Kagome and Yuka both rushed down and started to suck and lick his dick. Inuyasha finally cam on both of there faces. Kagome and Yuka started to lick it off each other.

"Wow, the best sex I ever and will have," Yuka said, while looking at Kagome.

"Me two," Replied Kagome.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kagome," Yuka said, as she got dressed and left. Kagome got on Inuyasha's lap smiling at him.

"Kagome, why the hell did you do that……I didn't want to be with that hoe I only want you," Inuyasha mumbled.

"You didn't enjoy it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, but I only want you and you alone," Inuyasha said, before they both fell asleep.

Ok that was the first Threesome ever on here. I don't believe in love so that's why my story isn't too romantically, but there is something on the way in this….Or shall I say someone. You can't cum in a girl without getting her pregnant and I believe Inu did in Kagome. Will one two or maybe seven kids come out?


	7. under the table

Thanks for the reviews everyone……I enjoyed them…….I guess some of you guys didn't like the threesome………..I loved it even though I wrote it……I haven't updated for a while so I am trying as fast as I can before I go to school tomorrow. (Ok I wrote this thing yesterday the part when I'm talking…..Well guess what! Snow day! Baby! I feel happy today so I will ad some more good things for you guys and girls)

Kagome woke up in the morning with her half demon snuggled into her. She stared at his ears before she slowly reached down and started to rub them. She received a low growl from Inuyasha and he started to snuggle into her more. Kagome giggled at his expression, but got lose form his embrace much to her dismay.

"Inuyasha lets go some where today baby," Kagome purred into his ear. His ear's started to twitch at her voice. He opened his honey gold eyes causing Kagome to gasp at his beauty.

"Where to?" Inuyasha asked, as he got of the bed.

"Lets go shopping and out to eat…………o and we can watch the sunset and go to the beach an-" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Ok I got ya…..That's one place I'm not going to and that is the beach wench," Inuyasha replied. Kagome stared at Inuyasha like a pleading puppy.

"No and that's final wench," Inuyasha snorted. Kagome knew there was only one way to get Inuyasha to come to the beach……Jealousy.

"Well if you don't I'll just see if Kouga will come with me and we might even watch the sunset, wouldn't that be romantic?" Kagome said teasingly. Inuyasha let a low growl escape his throat, but he knew he was defeated.

"Fine! See if I care wench! Inuyasha huffed, facing the other direction. Kagome giggled jumping on Inuyasha. She started to kiss his jaw line.

"Ok let me find you some clothes," Kagome whispered, and left the room leaving Inuyasha all alone. She came back with some kind of weird clothing that Inuyasha seen in those action movies on Kagome's T.V

"Put these on Inuyasha," Kagome said, throwing them at him. Inuyasha took off his clothes now noticing Kagome was watching him.

"Get out of here pervert……….Dang talk about knowing your place," Inuyasha said, while seeing Kagome angry glare.

"You know what Inuyasha? Sit! Kagome yelled, before leaving the room. Inuyasha's little friend got the worst of it. He hit the ground dick first once again. He let out a noise that would rip the sound barrier. Kagome rushed back in to see what had happen. She saw him holding his thing, which she started to held regret.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry……..I didn't know that you were hard," Kagome said sadly.

"Well now you know wench," Inuyasha replied. Kagome noticed that he was dressed already. How did he get dressed so fast?

"Inuyasha how did y-" She was cut off again.

"I'm a half demon wench," He replied. Kagome didn't complain at all. He was looking sexy. He was wearing an all white tux that matched his hair and doggy ears perfectly. His amber eyes were the top of it all. Kagome though that he was a god.

"Inuyasha here this hat will cover your ears," Kagome said, handing him a white hat. (You know the kind that people be wearing that matches there tux) Inuyasha put it on completing his outfit.

"Do you have everything?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"Follow me," she said, as she dragged him off to the first stop.

They were nearing a building with a bunch of posters on it. There was a line of people in each section waiting for something.

"Kagome where are we?" Inuyasha asked.

"Were at the movie theater," Kagome replied, looking at Inuyasha's confused look. "I know that we have some at home, but this is where all the new ones come out," Inuyasha nodded his head.

Kagome and Inuyasha fought threw a line of crowded people just to get to there movie. A lot of chicks were checking out Inuyasha. This time it was Kagome who was jealous. One had the guts to walk up to him and rub on his thigh.

"Back off bitch he's mine," Kagome hissed. The girl was smart and walked off to another direction. The movie they seen was the Titanic. (I know it's old, but it has that perfect love thing going on with the crying and the sex and the thing about not wanting to marry some rich guy and the under standing part you know what I mean……Damn is that what it's like to love? Hahahaha gay) Kagome was crying at the end of the movie with her head rested on Inuyasha's shoulder. During the movie he fell asleep, but Kagome though that he was a wake the whole time. Inuyasha noticed her tears and wiped them away.

"Come on lets go eat," He said, while Kagome pulled him to the nearest and the finest restaurant in town. They were there in a half of hour with Inuyasha jumping from building to building every five seconds. When they entered Inuyasha knew that this place would be a lot of money to eat at.

"Inuyasha its ok my dad owns this place," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha was alarmed. He never knew that she had a dad. Was he just always busy with work to be always gone? He didn't care much as long as he got free food. They went to this man that was sitting with a book signaling to the people where to sit and stuff. When they went up there that man stopped what he was doing.

"Aw my dear Miss. Kagome, where have you been," The man asked.

"I been in school and with my new boyfriend," Kagome replied. The man smiled and nodded.

"Well your always welcome here, now lets get you a special seat over there by the window," he said, as they followed them.

"A waiter will be with you in a minute," He said, before walking off back to his post. When Inuyasha sat down he was having trouble still about the sit Kagome gave him in the morning. Kagome seen his pain still in his eyes.

"Are you still hurting baby?" She asked.

"Feh what do you think wench," He replied. Kagome knew how to fix this little problem. (O shit I think some of us knows what's happening next)

"I can fix it for you Inuyasha," she replied, as she slipped under the table.

"What the hell are you doi-" he didn't get to finish. Kagome pulled off his pants and started to stroke his dick.

"Kagome what are you doing…….Never mind don't stop," He whispered in pleasure. Kagome twirled her tongue around his head spitting on it at the same time. She started to jiggle his balls with her other hand.

"Kagome baby what about the waiter?" He asked. Kagome didn't give him an answer. She started to suck on his dick lightly only getting his head in her mouth. Inuyasha started to moan like a girl. Everyone was looking at him weirdly telling him to shut up. He slid one hand under the table placing it on top of her head forcing her to go up and down. The spit slid down is muscle on his dick leaving a trail of shiny-ness. Kagome took her tongue and started to lick up and down from his ball sack to his tip. Inuyasha started to slide under the table until a waiter came up.

"So can I take your order sir?" the waiter asked. Inuyasha started to panic he heard Kagome giggle from under the table. She placed one of his balls in her mouth sucking on it.

"Sir are you ok?" The waiter asked. Inuyasha was struggling just to stay straight. Kagome left his nut and started to suck on his cock again making slurping noises. The waiter heart the sound.

"Sir what's that noise?" The waiter questioned. Inuyasha had to think of something fast, because Kagome was now twirling her tongue around his dick again.

"Um……huh…….er…….gee…..gob……bos……eh…….," Inuyasha mumbled out.

"Um what was that sir?" He asked again.

"I like to twirl……I mean spit……..no I mean suck…….no slurp……..when I'm nervous," Inuyasha replied. The waiter looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'll come back later," He said before walking off. Inuyasha sighed with pleasure. Kagome started to jack him off real fast while she sucked it.

"Kagome your going to get it just wait," He said.

"Sorry Inuyasha I'm not supposed to talk with my mouth full," She replied. She spit on his head again for the last time jacking him off again.

"Kagome I'm going to cum," He whispered. She stuck his whole cock down her throat trying to go deeper. She started to make choking noises. Inuyasha finally released into her throat moaning in more pleasure. Kagome toke his cock out of her mouth inspecting it making sure it was clean before pulling his pants back up. When she rose up she saw the look on Inuyasha face. It was devilish and he looked like he was going to do something. The waiter was coming back to the table. Kagome looked over at him and she looked back at Inuyasha, except he wasn't there at all. She felt a hand go up her skirt slowly. He was rubbing on her thighs kissing them.

"Inuyasha you better not," She whispered to him. It was too late he took her panties off and started to trace his claws around her pussy. She moaned as her inserted his fingers in her. Inuyasha moved them faster and faster as he licked her clit. A wet noise came out like squish, squish, it turned him on more. Kagome gripped her one hand on his hair and her other rubbing his ear. She was trying her best to hold in her moan, but the worst of everything just happen to come up……….the waiter……..

"Miss are you ready to order yet?" A different waiter asked. Kagome was going to kill Inuyasha when he was done.

"O yes I'm ready to oooooooheh heh he heh order," She moaned out. The waiter looked at her with an expression you couldn't describe.

"Is everything alright miss?" He asked. Kagome nodded her head. Inuyasha stuck his tongue as far as he could get it in Kagome's pussy. Kagome gripped the edges of the table.

"Uh I will have the soup and my boyfriends will have ramen," She said. The waiter nodded and walked off. Inuyasha spit in her clit and started to lick it up and down her folds. Kagome held the cloths on the table harder and harder until her knuckles were getting white.

"Inuyasha if you don't hurry up I will kill you," She whispered in pleasure. She had her orgasm in his mouth. Inuyasha always loved the taste of her juices he licked them up with pleasure. He put her panties back on and went up on the table………………….

OOOOO yes……….OOOOO yes……………How do you like them apples? Just wait until they go to the rest of there stops today…….heh…….You know that there is this story just like mine? With just sex…..It's wild. It is called "Kagome just wants to have fun" good going Shantaru……. Thanks for everyone who stuck up for me……….well see ya dudes..


	8. Sorry

Ok guys I haven't updated for like forever……All I can say is….MY BAD……MY BAD…….I will update tomorrow and stuff. I had one hell of a spring break. I think after this story I am going to write real stuff that all the girls be writing and stuff. With a plot without a lemon every five seconds. I think I am going to quit lemons though. O and Sara, Shut…..the….fuck……up…..Why are you hating on my reviewers bitch. I bet your still a virgin and you like forty years old! Get off the computer please!


	9. trouble at the subwaysrrfortakinlong

-1Ok yo…two year pause…but I'm back. I ain't got shit to do all fucking Christmas break…cant hang with my bitch, so I might as well write porno right? Man I do appreciate the reviews of everyone telling me to finish. I just feel like a damn pervert teehee…aint we all? I mean fucking come on…even girls that are square bears think of sex one time or another. Thx clove I guess I should started a long ass ago…Man I can't wait to see all the new ass noobies react to my story. I'm get sooo fucking banned hahahahahaha.

NOW MY FAVORITE PART OF THE WHOLE STORY…SEE HOW MANY OF MY OLD REVIEWS ARE ACTUALLY READING THE STORY YA'LL.

Inuyasha quickly realized that his meal had a little funny after math taste of orgasm. It was pretty sweet. He scoped the room. _Humans…how are they so weak and small minded to invent such creations…Maybe I will figure out someday. Considering the fact that I am half of the soul holders. _The smell of the place was pretty erotic. Who knew that the smell of food can actually turn him on. These past few days were heavenly. Sex, sex, and more sex was the only thing really taking place at this moment. He caught his thoughts drifting to the beautiful young woman across from him. Watching her take little bits from her stake was pretty amusing._ Feh, women…always trying to be polite even when you can see right through them. _Inuyasha started thinking about how Kagome learnt to please him the way she does. How she can twirl her tongue around his dick head like a goddess. He couldn't help but wonder if she had someone before him. _She had to of. There is now way in hell that someone can learn sexual things like that when there a virgin. Did I even really pop her cherry? Now that I think of it, she wasn't really tight. _Inuyasha was so deep into thought, that he didn't even notice Kagome staring at him from across the table.

"Inuyasha, are you ready to leave now baby?" Kagome asked, while standing up. "I mean the food is great and all, but I really need to go to the library and check out some books."

Inuyasha looked at her with a weird dumfounded expression. "Since when the hell do you check out books? O by the way, what the fuck is a library?"

Kagome sighed, o how she loved this half demon. So old yet so young and innocent at times. "You will see when we get there baby. Now push your chair in and lets get going." Kagome pushed her chair in. When she did, she remember the orgasm Inuyasha just had giving her a few minutes back. Damn how she was getting wet from just thinking about it. She looked over at Inuyasha. He was finally pushing his chair in. Damn…how she felt like a mother at times to him. Like a teacher fucking a student. (fucking lucky ass kids that do…fucking bastards I hate u!!! well at least to I get that action :P) It made her get cold chills thinking about the next time she will get teebaged from him.

They left the restaurant without paying. Considering the fact that Kagome's dad had owned it. He was a nice guy, just a little creepy at times. He was one of the most powerful men in all of Tokyo. There were leaders of different countries asking him for advice. He had started a business from pennies to millions in a matter of days.

Kagome was brought to attention. She remembered that her and Inuyasha had to take a subway all the way to the library. It was a good distance to the library. The subway would be for the best as of right now. This will be a good learning experience considering that Inuyasha has never rode one before. She wonder how she would tell the half demon that the train wasn't a giant worm demon. When the they go to the train station, there was a long line. There wasn't really enough room just to stand.

"Want me to kill some of them Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, while he raised his hand to reveal his razor claws. Kagome gave him a look that shot daggers at him. "Well I was just trying to be helpful Kagome."

Kagome sighed, "Well I guess all we can do is wait for the next train to come in." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "You can wait that long without having to fuck me right Inu?"

Inuyasha chuckled at her question. "Of course not, I am barely holding it now. But good thing we don't have to. I can hear you giant moving worm coming now."

Kagome smiled. _God bless his great hearing. This is going to be a interesting ride all the way there. Wait a second…what did he mean by we didn't have to wait? _She looked up at him with her chocolate color eyes. The train finally pulled up. Crowds of people rushed in fighting over the seats. Kagome and Inuyasha got the seat in the back. The place was packed. All the seats were taking. People were even standing up on the polls. Kagome turned her head over to Inuyasha to say something to him.

"I once read that there was a man in New York City that died on a subway. No one noticed him for 4 days. I wonder if any of these sleeping people are dead." Kagome said, while she wrapped her hand around Inuyasha's torso.

"Well Kagome, if that is true, then I wonder how many people will notice me licking your pussy." Inuyasha responded, while he removed Kagome's panties. Kagome jumped up to protest. Having sex in the public like this in front of people was uncalled for. It was against the laws to. If they were to get caught it would mean big trouble. Kagome was ready to protest, but she was to late. Inuyasha had already placed himself on the ground and began going to work.

LEMON PART HAHAHHAHAHAH :p

He licked the outside of her folds. Receiving a moan of pleasure from Kagome. The taste of her was sweet. It was like the taste cinnamon mixed with berries. Kagome gripped Inuyasha's Giant side burns. She couldn't suppressed the moans she had coming from her mouth. The more she moaned, the faster Inuyasha licked. His tongue swirled around her pussy like a helicopter. She was getting wetter and wetter every lick. Kagome's moans were getting loader now. Inuyasha caught wind of that and began his second stage of attack. He started to nipple lightly on her folds. This made Kagome get cold chills all over. She opened her eyes to see a few people staring at her. But surprisingly, this turned her on even more. To have people watch her get ate out was a rush of excitement. Her hands traveled from Inuyasha's side burns to as low has her arms would let her go on his body.

Inuyasha felt her tremble everything he licked her pussy. _Hmm…Kagome you seem to enjoy pleasure almost as much as I do. _Inuyasha inserted two of his fingers pressing them lightly inside her pussy, not to cut her with his razor sharp claws. He started to nipple on the top of her pussy while he fingered her. His speed with his fingers was unmatched even by the most powerful of demons. Soon his fingers were going so fast that you could barely see his arm moving. Kagome was in a sure bliss. Her moans were growing loader and loader as well as her hold on Inuyasha's neck. She swung her head back giving a shot of pleasure. She was sweating now. It was going into her eyes burning them. Her movement of her body went up and down like a stripper. Her rhythm of her body was following the movement of Inuyasha's tongue. Where ever it went she went.

Inuyasha roamed over her tan thighs with his free hand. They were smooth. He loved the feel of them while he fucked her. His thighs pressing against hers. He never stopped licking her pussy. Her juices were getting wetter and more tastier by the moment. His hand slowly went up Kagome's shirt feeling her nipples. He got there playing with them. Giving her little titty twisters in the process. He knew what was going to happen now. Kagome was going to cum. Not a little cum like she has when she masturbates alone. But a giant one like when she fucks Inuyasha.

Kagome felt her pussy get tighter and tighter. Her lips were burning, and she knew what was coming next. A orgasm. He folds felt like they were on fire as Inuyasha continued his assault. She couldn't hold it anymore. She had to cum right then and there in Inuyasha's mouth. She knew that he wouldn't mind. The sweet pour of juices ran into Inuyasha's mouth, giving him a overwhelming taste of sweets. He licked every inch of her pussy. It cleared any mess she would have left. Kagome sighed in relief. That was memorizing in ever part of pleasure.

The mate couple was unaware of the whole cab was watching them. They didn't care if they were or not, but if this was to get around and Kagome's mom found out it would be trouble.

Inuyasha was just about to sit down when Kagome grabbed his pant legs. "Were do you think your going bitch. Your mine for right now bitch boy." Kagome purred into his ears. This made Inuyasha get a massive hard on. Kagome was actually getting more and more dirty every time they made love.

Kagome had already removed Inuyasha's pants, show his massive dick. She grabbed his cock and started to stroke it lightly.

"You want me to stick your dick in my mouth baby?" Kagome asked stroking his cock faster. Receiving a moan from Inuyasha. He couldn't reply. It was just to good to speak. The best Inuyasha could muster was a nod of his head.

Kagome inserted his dick head in her mouth sucking it lightly. Inuyasha pushed the hair out of her eyes and placed it behind her hair. He placed his hand behind her head following her moments of her. She started to go deeper. Making slurping noises. The spit she had on his dick made it more slick. She went deeper and deeper making Inuyasha moan more. Her spit was dripping off his dick now. Hitting the ground. Her free had was jiggling his balls. She took his cock out of her mouth and started to jack him off. Kagome went down and started to insert his balls in her mouth. Inuyasha couldn't help but lean his head back and moan. Her load popping noises from his balls make him think of earlier today under the restaurant table. It was just as heavenly as it is now.

Kagome stopped sucking his balls and looked up at him, while jacking him off. "Do you like that baby? Are you ready to cum in my mouth?" Inuyasha once again couldn't speak. All he could bring out was another nod of his head. Kagome smiled and went back to sucking his dick. This time she inserted all of his dick into her mouth. He couldn't believe that she could do that. She was choking now, but she still kept attached to it.

Inuyasha was going to explode now. He had to let it out. Kagome didn't seem to mind. She still had his dick all the way down her throat. He tightened his grip on the back of her head, and cam into her mouth. Kagome loosened of his cock and continued to suck all the cum from the rest of his dick. She slowly removed her head of his cocked and opened her mouth. All the cum came falling out of her mouth onto her tits.

There was a pause of silence. Then the cab up roared into cheers of applause. Kagome giggled forgetting about the people on the subway. Inuyasha just sat there not really caring.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOWWWWWWSERSSS/////there goes that chapter ya'll feels good to write again. So did ya all enjoy that? I want some reviews if ya want me to keep going. Ya'll like that lemon sweetness huh?

But I owe ya guys for the support trying to get mer to write more chappys. I think that one was the best…

Lets take a vote shaw we?? Who pics the best chapter so far…if it is any other one besides this I will rewrite it.

So long


	10. Honeychildqueenofghettoness

HAHAHAHAH Katie…So my grammar makes u mad? And my spelling errors? Ok let me do this than…katgay…I will fuck up this whole burn I am about to place on your ass hahaha.

1.I am not here to improve my grammar…or my spelling errors…I don't take it forreal like most people do…now that ur showing me that u care about my mistakes shows me that u want perfection…well if you want perfection why don't u get off ur fat ass and lose weight…maybe start getting a life..hell if I know get rid of ur crabs that craw around ur little fat rotten pussy. Hahaha

2. Your using lines that I have mistaked on a long time ago…and u found a few errors in my new chapter? Well guess what it looks like u token time to read over it? Yes it shows me that ur just as interested as I am in this stuff.

3. I am still pure? Hahahahahahah Ur using the word pure? Hahah what a faggit. Using words like that. Shows me that ur trying to act smart…or just saying that. But I know how u get laid…u need to get out of that little box that you call…no life :P omg…. haha the world a favor? People actually enjoy this stuff :P 130 reviews in just what..7 chapters? Haha I think they want more not less.

4. Wtf!!!!! Did u just call me honey child? Ur fucked up…ur sick…haha u think im honey? Sorry girl I bet ur like forty u damn child molester Hashanah. Street smarts? U must not be to street smarts if ur on the computer…flaming me…anonymous…not showing ur real account? U fucking coward…I have guts to post shit like this and u don't…why don't u try something new…like flaming me..with ur real account…

5.ur the queen of all qhettoness? Who in the fuck calls them the selfs the queen of ghettoness…ur showing me that these words ur using…pure,honey child, now the ghettoness part…its showing me that u have no social life…that ur using shit like that, that no one uses accept ur lame ass self…how many friends did u have in school? How many boyfriends in matter of fact…ima little freak? Yer..im little but im bet ur a fat ass…

U SHOULD OF THOUGHT TWICE BEFORE FLAMING ME…I JUST FUCKED U UP PRETTY BAD ON THAT ONE…U KNOW WHAT THE HELL UR TALKING ABOUT? HAHAHAH OK "HONEY CHILD"

I BET U ARE THAT MEGAN GIRL…U JUST DIDN'T LIKE THE FLAM I UNLOADED ON UR ASS…KINDA LIKE THIS ONE :p

O Hashanah I hope u like this part honey child

Anyway do the world a favor and DON'T wrote anymore fanfics in your lifetime

HAHA WHAT DO U SEE WRONG WITH THAT PICTURE…

DON'T WROTE?

OK I WONT WROTE HAHAHA

I WILL WRITE NOT WROTE DAMN QUEEN OF GHETTONESS

HOW MANY TIMES DID U READ OVER UR WHOLE FLAME? HAHAH IT MUST HAVE BEEN A LOT…I ONLY FOUND ONE MISTAKE UR PRETTY GOOD…NOW IF U WANNA KEEP GOING…I WILL GLADLY SOCIALY DESTROY U ONCE MORE J


End file.
